


Бессрочный отпуск

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: missing scene около третьего месяца службы барона Фела в эскадрилье. Основано на диалоге из комиксов.
Kudos: 1





	Бессрочный отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).

Сунтир смотрит на метки, поблескивавшие свежей краской — нарисовали с утра, за позавчерашний вылет.  
Еще четверо.

Это чтобы помнить, кто ты, вспоминает он отповедь Комад, отводит взгляд и продолжает спускаться по лестнице вниз.  
— Нормально? — задрав голову, спрашивает она снизу, вытирая руки.  
— Отлично, спасибо. Я поставил их по размеру.

Ремни были старые, а их крепления — еще старше, но отдел обеспечения успешно игнорировал такой мелкий запрос почти месяц. Возможно, потому, что ни у кого из них не было шанса однажды выпасть из ложемента в простейшей бочке и вдоволь побиться головой о колпак. Вдоволь — это все те пятнадцать секунд, которые в таком случае обычно остаются перед смертью.  
— Сейчас закреплю, — делает пометку на датападе Койи и оборачивается к подошедшему Антиллесу:

— А тебе я левый боковой экран заменила, видел?  
Антиллес кивает ему перед тем, как ответить Комад, и Фел, снимающий контроллер, молча кивает в ответ.  
— Видел, — улыбается Ведж, — мне иногда кажется, что запчасти мы получаем исключительно благодаря твоему обаянию.

Комад хмыкает и отбрасывает лекку за спину, снимая повязку:  
— Почему кажется? Так и есть. Кстати, Антиллес, мне Шабба жаловался, что у тебя на машине сбитых скоро рисовать негде будет.

Фел бросает взгляд на бок стоящего следующим в ряду крестокрыла — два круга, от которых тянутся ровные ряды истребителей, бомбардировщиков, перехватчиков, защитников, странные силуэты под полосой, — потом на Веджа.  
Ждет чего-то мальчишески лихого, шутки про неумелых импов, бахвальства, просто гордости: но Антиллес только пожимает плечами, и в глазах у нет никакого торжества.

— Пусть за звено рисует.

Это чтобы помнить, кто ты.


End file.
